Fight to survive
by killroy64
Summary: Harry fights to survive agents all odds.Power harry, dark and cold. Also monster hunter, not a cannon story.  you have been warned.   Jamies idea, im just writing it.  Has been put on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Fight to survive

I don't own harry potter.

Xxx

In the peaceful night there was nothing amiss. No out to do harm, nothing but joy and happiness. Everything was just right….. For something to go wrong…

"AAhhhhhhhgg!" a woman screems.

"Come on Hun, push! You can do it!" A man stands beside the screaming woman.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU JAMES!" The woman screams out.

"I know it's my fault…. Just push Lily. You can do this." James responded, trying to comfort his wife.

"ARRRHHhHHHHH! Why did you give me twins!"

"I don't have control over that dear. I'm sorry"

The doctor's voice rang out. "One more push, Mrs. Potter. Then the first child will be out."

"AARGGGGGG!"

The doctor grabs the first born and wraps it in a towel.

"Congratulations! It's a boy! Now Mrs. Potter, we need the second one out as well."

"James…. I hate you."

"I love you Hun" James respond.

Xxx

Lily had delivered a first baby. With that done they continued with the second. Doing their best the doctors kept lily going by talking to her.

"You're doing well Mrs. Potter, we are almost done now. Just one or two more pushes and you will have your second child." The doctor smiles behind his mask.

Panting Lily responds.

"Okay…. (Pant)… Let's get this over (pant) with…"

"Alright! Lets push again." The baby comes out a little more. "There we go… ….. Some things wrong! Mrs Potter are you feeling well?"

Everyone looks to Lily.

"I don't…. I don't…. hin ma"

The doctor almost screeches.

"She's going into shock! Get ice on her! Potter! We are doing a C section on here! This is the only way to keep her and the child alive. OK?"

James cold only nod also in shock, wife possibly dying in front of you does that…..

"Good! Get those blood replenishing potions down her. Ice on the forehead, clean her so there's no infection when we cut into her!"

Everything was flying through the room. Getting ready to save two lives.

'Thank god my friend was Muggle born and shared the Muggle world with me, or else I would be flat on my ass right now, watching two lives fade away….. To hell what the 'pureblood's' think of the muggle ways. '

"Doctor Swishhorn, everything is ready."

"Good….. Let us begin!"

Xxx

Lily awakens in a clean room, trying to remember how she got there. White stone walls and a Curtin around the bed she was occupying

James asleep right next to her in a uncomfortable looking chair.

She weakly speaks.

"What happened?..." No response. "James?..."

All she got was a snort, and more snoring, with a grin on his face.

'Sigh…'

She bite her lip, focusing on the last things she could remember. She remembered being in labor…. She managed to get one of the children out… then she tried to-

'My children! Where are they?' Lily swung her eyes left and right trying to find the bundles of joy she brought to the world.

"James where are the children?" Franticly hope he knew.

Answering in a dreamy tone, grin still plastered on his face. "They're flying around outside….. Right up there."

Knowing James would be no help, she continued to look, not getting to far with being in the bed, and a curtain blocking most of her view.

She couldn't find them, so she decided to go and find them. Totally forgetting that she was sawed open and healed up only a few hours ago, she attempts her first step…. And falls forward into her husband's crotch.

"Ghaaaaa!"

Xxx

James was having the time of his life. Flying through the air, teaching his sons how to fly properly, diving, swirling, catching the quafle, and how to pass.

He looks down to see his wife. "James?" she calls.

"Keep on practicing boys, your mom and I am going to have a talk…." Grinning, he fly's down. "What do you need dear?"

"James where are the children?" Lily asks

Confused James replies with a straight answer. "They're flying around outside….. Right up there." He points to the two on the broom.

"Now how about we go inside and have a 'Private chat'?"

Strait inside, they begin to undress, layer after layer, until there is no more to take off….

James sat down awaiting his partner. Sauntering over, she gets on her knees facing James friend.

James awaiting bliss grins. Lily opened her mouth, and closes around his membrane.

And all he feels is pain!

James screams.

"Ghaaaaa!"

James rockets forward from the pain. Rolling around on the ground, he realizes that, his boys aren't 5 years old, and that they were just born. He was still in the hospital, and his wife just sacked him….

'Damn good dream…. I almost wish I didn't wake up…..'

"Yes dear…. You needed something?" He calls over to the other body on the floor.

"Yes James" a dangerous tone rising in her voice. "A hand up would be wonderful…. Do you know where the boys are?"

Grunting, James lifted himself off the floor, and stepped over to his dearly beloved.

"They are in ward one, in their cribs. Would you like to go to them?"

'…..'

"No…... I will stay here for now. What happened when I blacked out?" lily demanded.

'sigh' "Well you see love, the second child didn't come out as planned. You blacked out from blood loss, and your heart stopped twice. Doctor Swishhorn decided to perform a C-section. He believed it was the only way to save you both…... The second was also a boy dear" James passed on smiling.

"I died twice on the table?" lily questions.

James nods in confirmation.

Lily was torn up inside by this news. She could have lost everything because of the second baby. He would have probably live while she passed on. Taking away all the time with James and her first born. The second would have been the death of her, and left James with two mouths to feed! She only wanted one kid at a time…. She was infuriated and blinded by these facts. She hated the child, now.

"What are the children's names?"

James looked up at this, believing she was happy.

"Well the first was as we agreed on, his name is Scott."

"And our _second son_?"

"Well…. Since you were out, I didn't have a lot to go on. So I named him Harry after my great grandfather."

Seething Lily repeats the name.

'Harry Potter…..'

Xxx

Short chapter.

This was requested by Jamie.

Just a heads up, it will be going Youi in later chapters.

So if you do not like this type of content, please don't read.

Regards.


	2. Grow up

Grow up.

I don't own Harry Potter, or the original idea for the story. That goes to Jamie.

Xxx

_"Well the first was as we agreed on, his name is Scott."_

_"And our __second son__?"_

_"Well…. Since you were out, I didn't have a lot to go on. So I named him Harry after my great grandfather."_

_Seething Lily repeats the name._

_'Harry Potter…..'_

Xxx

Doctor Swishhorn walked the halls of the hospital he has worked in for close to 20 years now. (St Mungo's _Hospital_ for Magical Maladies and Injuries)

He was a very sad sight to see. He had spent close to 4 hours in the operation room, tirelessly working to keep his patient alive, and her unborn (at the time) son. It was close to 6 am, when he finally fell into one of the empty cots to sleep.

He had only shut his eyes for a moment, to have a nurse inform him there would be a meeting at 10 am.

"I thought you would like to know it is now 9:30 sir. You may wish to make your way there now." Swishhorn recognized the nurse. He worked with her for years; both were fairly comfortable with first name's… Namely when he is too tired to really keep it professional.

"Angelica…. Please tell me you're joking. I just got to sleep…"

"Sorry Mike." Angelica responded. "You have been here for 3 and a half hour." She giggled "That should be plenty of sleep for someone of your 'Stamina'…"

Mike cursed. 'Of course she would bring that up…. Uggghhhhhh'

"Fine….. I'll go. Is there anything I should be aware of before I throw myself to the lions?"

Angelica looked a little sad. "There will probably a few who want to talk about your 'Methods' in the last operation…."

Mike just stared at her with a black face.

Xxx

Swishhorn had walked into the meeting room; sighing at the scowls he received right off the bat. The word had spread of what he had done, in order to save Mrs. Potters life.

Many sat at the table in the center of the room. It was a long oak table that stretched from one end of the meeting room to the other. A few stragglers stood at the far back corner, discussing budget, and expenses for what he picked up from the snippets of conversation.

"No. That is far too much to spend on the janitor; after all, I need the money for my fire whisky. No I believe he can stay around 15 Sickles per day." To Swishhorn's disappointment, the comment gathered more than a few nods in the group. Sighing yet again, he took a seat at the end of the table.

Through 20 more minutes, a few more members sauntered in, when the clock struck 10 am, the meeting officially began.

The leader of this round immediately launched into a speech of 'helping the people', 'always maintain control over the situation', and act with professional attitude, and work ethics.'

Many in the room clapped, including Swishhorn, and then the meeting began.

Beginning with the distribution of money and such.

Having nothing to do with these proceedings, Swishhorn tuned them out…..

Xxx

"AAAAAnnnnnddddddd now we should discuss a few happening's here at the Hospital. Don't you agree Dc. Swishhorn?" Mr. Coblesworth began.

"Yes… we are very interested to hear that you purposefully resorted to Muggle surgery…. That will not due." Miss Weaver spoke with distain in her voice.

Mike sighed yet again. 'This will not end well….'

"Yes I resorted to a Muggle operation last night, you se-"

Weaver nearly screamed. "Why would you do that? They are beneath us! If you needed to resort to such primitive ways, I suppose we should be questioning your stature as a Doctor!"

"There was a sudden change in the middle o-"Swishhorn was cut off once more.

"I don't think you need to explain yourself to us. You have broken a silent code here. And we believe you should undergo the punishment." Coblesworth spoke up. "Muggle medicine should not be practiced here. Do you understand? We are lowering ourselves, and the magical community may lose faith in our expertise. They may feel the need to travel elsewhere for help." He added a greedy grin to his features. "Or possibly start to learn healing spells themselves…. We can't have that now can we… "

"_No! Of course not!_" An elderly man with blonde platinum hair spoke with extreme sarcasm. "_That would be very bad… _Would you stop thinking about filling your coffers damn it Coblesworth!"

Swishhorn recognized the man as Abraxas Malfoy, a very powerful and influential man. He was renowned as one of the best Doctor (Mediwitch/healer) around. To say the least, he knew what he was talking about, and if Mr. Malfoy sided with him, he could come out of this, with his right to work here….

'Please let him side with me!' Swishhorn silently prayed.

"The methods Dc Swishhorn were somewhat unorthodox…." 'Fuck!' "However….. He did save indeed the life of one 'Lily Potter'-"

A few of those in attendance scoffed, and muttered 'Mud blood' and 'should have let her die'.

Abraxas persevered "AND the second heir of the potter line, One 'Harry Potter'. He should be thanked for this service, after all, the Potters have always given 'LARGE' and 'GENEROUS' donations to this _humble_ establishment." Playing the greed of those in the room, He also sneered when he said "Humble", that was a joke… These families don't care for anything but money.

"Abraxas how can you defend his actions! He used unorthodox methods in his practice! Are you to heal when you cut your patients open?" One of the nameless outraged imbeciles pointed out.

Abraxas was going to answer to the statement but someone beat him to it.

A man in black robes, and equally black hair stood to address the crowd.

"Indeed. It is unorthodox, but it works. There are many in the past who called present day practices unorthodox. Are you afraid of perhaps changing, and facing the future?" Many glared at the new man.

"And who are you?" Coblesworth demanded.

The man smiled. "Well you see, I am named Sirius Black, and I am a personal friend of both James and Lily Potter. And I am overjoyed to announce that I have been chosen to be Harry Potters Godfather. On that note." Black turns to Swishhorn. "I wish to personally thank you for saving, both my dear friend, and her child form almost certain death. I prefer your methods, over having to bury them, and see my 'other' dear friend, who is seeing as a brother, fall apart. And quiet possible decide to forsake the donations towards this fine hospital." A few in the room kept flinching when ever money was mentioned, and the possible lack of it.

Coblesworth chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe, of course we thank our esteemed doctor here for saving the life of not only one, but two lives…" Trying to pick his words carefully " But we are not impressed with the image he may present to the public, to say we can't heal someone, while the Muggle's could, is as you understand, not something we want."

Black shook his head in disdain.

"And why is that? Is it you are afraid that you are unable to overcome small differences. You are not willing to step over the line in order to provide a better service to the public? And you are willing to discipline the one who did, and has the full support, not only from myself and my family, but also the Potter family?"

"And the Malfoy Family" Abraxas spoke up. Nodding towards both Swishhorn and Black. Both nodded respectively in thanks.

'I might actually make it out of here with my hide intact… Merlin's beard…' Swishhorn allows himself a small amount of hope to swell within.

Xxx

Swishhorn had a 'Shit eating grin' plastered on his face. With the combined force and support from three very powerful houses, he managed not only o walk away with his job in place, but as a added bonus, had a raise, and a promotion. With this new found power, he could practice medicine of both magical, and Muggle, in order to find the best solution.

The two who helped him the most approached him after wards. Both presented a hand shake to the doctor.

Abraxas spoke first.

"Congratulations on the promotion. You deserve it."

Black agreed fully on the issue. "I to would like to congratulate you, and also thank you for saving Lily, and little harry. Both of our family's will not forget this"

Swishhorn just shrugged it off. "As far as I see it, you have done more for me than I could possible repay, you saved my job, jot me a better on and a raise. Also the possibility of full research into possible new procedures, really, I thank you both from the bottom of my heart, and anyone's I may work on."

Abraxas laughed

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry about it, I have always wondered what the Muggle's have cooked up, but I have never ventured into their world to look, blood not withstanding…... I do however look forward to what you may turn out."

Black also joins in.

"HAHAHAHA! Indeed, I am still happy over you saving my grandson, if you need help with anything, just ask. Abraxas, I am sorry if I offend you, but I don't see any real stock in the 'pure bloods are better than everyone' system, we as a community need to look past these petty thoughts and expand."

"Indeed! I am a Slytherin however, and I will use the tools at my disposal….. As you have in these meetings. So much for being a Gryffindor! HAHAHAHA!"

Black glares at the man, but soon joins in on the laughter, after sticking his tongue out like a child and wiggles it around like a snake. Making bother roar with laughter yet again.

Swishhorn shakes his head, totally left out of the conversation, although he did laugh at the two, 'Adults'

As he walks down the hall to the room, the Potters reside, he leaves with one thought in mind.

'These two need to grow up…'

Xxx

Annnnnnndddddd that's all.

I hope you enjoy! Sorry for not updating as soon as possible, but I do have a few stories on the run. So do forgive me.

Regards.

Killroy.


	3. Continuing on

Continuing on

I don't own Harry Potter.

_Swishhorn shakes his head, totally left out of the conversation, although he did laugh at the two, 'Adults'._

_As he walks down the hall to the room, the Potters reside, he leaves with one thought in mind._

'_These two need to grow up…' _

Xxx

Swishhorn made his way to room 28 (recovery for births), to visit his patients.

He whistled a fine tune to go with his mood; after all, it's not every day you get a permission to do whatever you want to do in a hospital. But his thoughts were on the newly born twins who gave him this new power, indirectly of course, but they still contributed.

Large wooden doors littered the stone hallway. Many rushed from one to another, a child no older than 5 with a bucket charmed to his head, most curious because they are heading into the accidental magic ward…

Medi witches sprinted to get blankets, more potions, or just happy to be done their shift and to get out of this mad house.

'Completely understandable' smirking Swishhorn sidestepped out of the way of another human bullet.

"Whew… made it…" Swish horn jumped inside to safety the room provided.

He looked around, noticing the room was almost empty, on the exception of two beds that were occupied.

The first bed contained his patient, Mrs. Potter, with her every loving husband laying beside her.

He turned his head to look at the other bed. It contained one very tired Mrs. Longbottom, and her husband, being more reserved, sitting beside her, petting her hand while he read the Prophet.

Swishhorn chuckled at the similarity's the two houses held, but the extreme differences as well, both are fine with showing affection towards their loved ones, they just go about it differently, one subtle and the other flashy.

But both had the same impact on the wife's. 'Love given, love returned, god to be young again….'

Swishhorn moved towards the Potter bed, an "Eh hemm" Announced his arrival to the two love birds.

Both looked up with a …. A…. 'Deer in the headlights look? Is that what Lauren said? Muggle's and their sayings….'

The couple turned a bright red for each head. Embarrassed because they were caught. They weren't doing anything bad, but many of the wizarding world would look down on that kind of behavior in a "Public place". Swish horn just shook his head in amusement.

"So how are you doing Mrs. Potter? Well I hope? You gave us quite the scare in when you were on the table."

"Yes… I'm doing a lot better now, thank you." The blush just started to receded from her face. "Please don't go about talking about this… Please?"

Swishhorn just chuckled at their attitude; caution was warranted though, with good reason. He decided to give a reassuring poke to the couple.

"Don't worry, there's nothing new under the sun Mrs. Potter." This enticed them both to get a little rosy around the cheeks again.

Xxx

After that, Swishhorn doubled checked everything. Making sure everything was fine, to ensure the health of the young Mrs.

After he was satisfied with the results, he told the two, they could visit the baby's.

James was all for it, he was almost jumping for joy, Lily however shared only a little of that enthusiasm. She was still undecided on her feelings towards the kids, turmoil roared within her like a avalanche, for once it started, it swept everything away. She did her best to calm herself, telling herself that it was not the child fault; there was nothing he could have done!

She continued on this thought, completely missing the trip up stairs, and into room, 39, the baby room.

It was only after she entered did she break out of her thoughts.

'Nothing happened, I'm here, James is here, and our children are as well. Everything is okay.' She kept at that line of thought, trying to forget the hate she had felt early this morning, but that was beyond difficult, for it was just **THIS **morning when it happened.

Then she came face to face with a miniature James. Messy black hair, same face, just baby pudgy. The child opened his eyes; emerald met deep, deep blue.

'They remained me of the night's James and I shared by the lake at Hogwarts… They are so lovely.'

She didn't know why, but she loved the baby right there and then. She didn't know which one it was, but she didn't care if this one was harry.

She was happy, totally forgetting the other twin; James saw this and shook his head. He walked over the crib again, and picked up the other carbon copy of himself.

James hugged his baby, allowing his head to rest on 'Pap's' shoulder. The new family had the time of their lives, not a care in the world, everything was just right.

Swishhorn decided it was time for his rounds in the hospital. Seeing as the couple had everything under control. He nodded at lily and traversed the stair case down.

Lily looked towards James, we was looking out the window in the room, with his back to her. She decided to walk over to him, and give him a hug.

Just as she was to reach James, the other child opened his eyes. Emerald green met another green, a sickly lighter green.

James turned around, only to jump a little in surprise.

"O… I didn't hear you sneak up on me. Aren't they the cutest things you have ever seen!" Once more the young man was beyond cheerful. He was flying around in the sky….. Until he looked at his wife, noticing her stare, he takes the kid he had off his shoulder, and looks him.

He immediately noticed the green in his eyes. "Lily! He has your eyes! They're so beautiful! Can I see my other child?"

Lily could only nod at the request. They swapped twins, and James went to town coddling his newly born son.

Lily just stood there, with a shell shocked expression. Her child in her arms once again looked exactly like James….. All except the eye's, James said they looked like hers. She had to disagree; her eyes couldn't look like the one's she stared into at this very moment. She began to feel sick.

"James, could we go back to our room? I'm not feeling well…"

The over protective husband that he was, leaped away from the window, placed his, and lily's burdens into the crib, and took her away to lie down.

One thought ran through lily's mind on the way back to the room.

"He may say he has my eyes….. but he can't….. Because his eyes remind me of a spell every time I look into them….." Lily shudders at the thought of those cold green eyes.

The one's that had the same look as the unforgivable curse 'Avada Kedavra'…

Xxx

Short chapter this time, little writer's block, but got passed it. Going to make the next one longer, and hope fully thing's will pick up…we shall see of course. But it should, a while ago I had this idea for another story, freaky, probably bad, but I got it down…. We shall see if i fix it up, and post it.

Regards

Killroy.


	4. Homeward bound

Homeward bound

The Potters spent a total of 5 days at the hospital; both James and lily enjoyed talking to their roommate, the Longbottoms.

The first day there, after looking at the kids, Black stopped by their room, along with one, Mr. Malfoy. This threw them for a loop.

Xxx

* * *

><p>James was very happy with his life right now, two healthy kids, loving wife, excellent job, and warm house. In terms of living conditions, and moral? Could not be any better. Lily was a little sick after the walk to the kids' room, but that was to be expected, after all, she was just cut open, and sewn back together in the past 48 hours.<p>

She was asleep now, thankfully with out to much trouble, she did just need to lay down for a bit.

'"Just lay down and rest my head", ha! 5 seconds and she was out like a light!' James grinned at the sleeping figure. 'I wonder when Serious is going to get here. He said it would be around noon…'

Serious had mailed a letter, saying he would drop by in the afternoon. Bring a present or two for the family.

'I don't know if this is good or bad…. After all, he may very well bring a haymaker down on us, I wouldn't put it past him, he was a born tr-'

"Prongs! Lily! How are the two of you!" Serious called into the room, waking the sleeping fury, and disturbing James thoughts. "Wakey wake-….. Lily…. What are you doing with your wand? That looks an awful like the wand movement for a incindi- Shit!"

The fury had awoken, and started firing off spells, one by one, the wall of whitish stone walls of the hospital were being painted black from the fire spells being thrown around.

Xxx

* * *

><p>"Well it is wonderful to meet you again Mr. Potter, it has been some time since our last meeting" Abraxas Malfoy spoke with mild amusement. "It seems most of your family was wrong in their judgment of your wife. I think she is a very strong witch."<p>

"She is indeed. I had no idea you were the one Serious was bringing, not to be rude, but it's a little bit of a shock, we have never talked except in meetings. I had no idea you would want to talk to us at all…."

"Well Mr. Potter, we have gone to the same meetings, but never spoken on the same topics. You favor defense, and law. While I do look into those subjects, I have most of my attention on medicine, and where the funds go, which frankly, is eating up most of my time. To many around here are lining their pockets, and taking from the hospital funds." Abraxas sighed.

"But that is not why I am here of course! I wish to personally thank you and your wife!"

James was confused. "About what? We haven't done anything for you have we?"

Malfoy shifted slightly. "Well….. you did…. Unintentionally. Let me clarify, when you gave permission to Swishhorn to perform the operation, you allowed a whole new field of medicine into these walls, and also thanks to black over there" he pointed to the man cowering in the corner behind a over turned desk, hiding from lily, " we have a vanguard if you will, to experiment."

James looked at the man, and shook his head.

"I still don't see how this helps you."

"When you did that, you helped me gather more power in the hospital, along with opened Muggle medicine not only to the people here, but to me! I don't know of you realized this, but I'm head of a 'Pure Blood' house. I was not to be seen with anything of Muggle nature. It would have lost me points in my house, and in public. But now since it is a practice within my work place, I may tinker, and explore as much as I want, without fear of reticule! I can do what I have always wanted to do!"

"Soooo, you wanted to play around with Muggle medicine…. That was you lifelong dream?"

"Help me James! PLEAASEEESSS!"

Ignoring the pleas of a dying man they continue on.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Just call me james"

"Very well James, I have heard a rumor of a magical motorcycle running around, causing a ruckus.. do you have any idea about that?" James rubbed the back of his neck, and avoided Malfoy eyes. "That's what I thought, well did you also know that Serous over there was the first one to talk about, and make a magical Muggle vehicle? He said to his family "Screw you, im doing this!" walked out and made his dream bike. I was too old, and held to many responsibilities to do that.

Do you remember the happiness he showed when he played with the parts? And finally when he put everything together?"

"He was ecstatic, he flew it around Hogwarts, right into the charms class room, as a class was going on, and flew out again. Finch was madder than hell, because he couldn't wipe the grin off of serious face." James smiled at the memory.

"And now" Abraxas continued "Now we have magical cars around, all thanks to him, I want to do something similar, I want the freedom to do as I please, to play. To bring something better into the magical world. And your accident, and consent has opened that door to me."

Abraxas got up and bowed to James "Thank you James."

"Uhhhhhhh….. Your welcome Abraxas, I happy you can for fill your dream. I would hate to ask this of you, but would you help me stop my wife from killing one of my oldest friends? it would put a dampen on the mood."

Malfoy roared with laughter, and nodded.

Xxx

* * *

><p>The week had passed by and the Potter family had made it home, it was about 9 pm, with the kids fast asleep, Harry was in James arms, when Scott was in Lily's arms. She still could not look into the eyes of her child. She could only see her death in the glowing green orbs. Normally she would never think that about a simple baby, seeing death in such a bundle of joy. But with her, she just couldn't shake the feeling.<p>

"James, how about we leave the kids in their new room? We need too warm up our bed again, I doubt it will remember me."

Giving him a wink was all it took, for him to lay his package down, and sweep her off her feet. The door closed behind them, and the house was silent for the rest of the night…. Only because one or two silencing charms…. If you know what I mean…..

Xxx

There it is people, another chapter. I hope you like it, im doing my best.


	5. Nothing left

Nothing to see here.

I don't own Harry potter.

"Scott dear, will you hurry up? We promised to meet your father at the ice-cream parlor at 5 when he got off of work."

Lily called back to her oldest child.

"Coming mom just got distracted by the broom in the window." The young potter responded sheepishly. "Can I get strawberry this time mom?"

Lily looked down on her favorite child, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Of course Scott, now come along."

"Ok! But where is Harry?" Scott looked around the street for his brother. His twin, whom he had shared everything within the earliest years of his life. He looked out for Harry Potter. Scott never really understood what happened around him concerning Harry, his mom focus on him only when it was only the three of them, but when others were around (mostly dad) she would notice him only a little…. Scott didn't really like the looks she sent him some times, it like when the cat had died in the middle of the room. The unhappy look she had was puzzling.

When dad was with them, harry would open up, and smile, but besides that he was mostly a closed book…..

'Well besides when uncle Moony, or Padfoot are there playing with us.'

When Harry was closed, there was nothing really to do to open him up, he wouldn't get mad, sad, or be happy.

Scott had found himself drifting away from his twin over time, and both brothers were helpless to do anything but do just that… Drift. Always within sight, but out of arms reach.

Scott had always loved his brother, always shared the toys with him, and had fun. But when mom was with them, it became harder to be nice to him; Scott felt the looks of hate were directed at him, until he distanced himself from Harry. Then he would get nice smiles from her.

Scott had long ago figured out that Lily had not liked Harry, but for the life of him, he could not figure out why she disliked him so much. He was torn from the acceptance of his brother, or his mother.

Over time, it was his mother who had won the unknown battle. Thus Harry had lost almost all support in his life.

His father was at work almost all week, along with Padfoot, and Mooney was helping with them deal with dark creatures.

Finally Scott had spotted his twin, still gazing at the broom they both wanted, Comet 66, fastest broom around at the moment. He then looked at the next shop; this one had a number of blades hanging in the window, showcasing the work of the smiting.

He decided to call him, so they could move onto the ice-cream.

"Harry! It strawberry this time!"

At this, his brother snapped his neck towards him at neck braking speeds, followed by the rest of his body, and stet into a dead sprint to the table they were at.

Scott shook his head, amused by the antics of his sibling. Scott looked up to see his mother with "That" look on her face.

If Scott had known better, he would have described the look as Hate filled, but sorrow at the same time, maybe even guilt was in there for some reason. But because he was only about 5, he had no idea except it wasn't a good one to have.

Finally Dad showed up, and Harry smiled.

xxx

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon, Lily had given both kids the cold shoulder.<p>

She was torn up in the beginning, because of Harry, she dead for 5 minutes, then she was give a second chance, but the fact that he was the reason she was dead still sang clearly in her head. She didn't like it, she wanted to get rid of him, but James loved him with all of his heart, and the pain it would have brought him would have killed her inside.

She would often wonder 'Why does he love him so much?'

"Because" a faint voice would call from the fringes of her mind, "Because he is his child, he loves him because that is what he should do, what he wants to do, That is what a parents should do, love their young no matter what happens, especially when they have done no wrong, and they are still innocent. You hate him… why is that?"

Lily battled against the voice 'Because he killed me!'

"But he had nothing to do with that, he had no choice to live, he simple had to. Are you condemning him because he came into being?"

'Yes, if it wasn't for him, my family would be much better!'

"Aaaaaaa…. It would be so much better if they didn't exist, our society would thrive, there would be no dirty blood around. Now you sound like the Purebloods, those who hope one day all of the Muggle born kill over and die one day, and that little Lily would include you as well, they want you dead because you are here, because you were not wanted in the beginning."

'Its not the same! I did not harm them, or kill any of them!'

"But…" the voice called again "You represent a threat, you and all Muggle born's could present the magical community to the Muggle world, there would be death, and because you slipped up on day, forgetting not to use your wand in public would start the next war, one that would wipe out the magical world. And if say that's impossible, maybe you should think about it, the internet is a vast thing, and no amount of magic could erase the recording of you transforming a couch into a pig."

'That just ridicules! I would never do something like that.'

"Very well, what about in your 6th year? When the pre blood tried to rape you? That's right! He was expelled, due to James help, his family fell from the good graces of the other families, and if I remember correctly, they are no longer alive…"

'I would not let him do that to me! I had the right to defend myself, he had no right to try and force himself on me!' Lily could only scream at the voice for bringing up the memory.

The voice chuckled "Just as your son had the right to fight to survive, and you have no right to condemn him for something he had no power over, you child did not force his existence on you, the doctors said you would have twins, you and James were happy about that. You had the chance to rid yourself from him by taking the potion to clean out your system. But you didn't and for that reason, you have no grounds to argue…."

xxx

* * *

><p>Lily would always fight this voice, but she would continue to lose, always it would pop up when Harry was concerned, because of this Lily could not hurt him, or get rid of him, but her own personal feelings would never fade, and eat at her from the inside out.<p>

Xx

* * *

><p>James Potter was a happy man, he had close friends, money was not a issue, a good home, and family. Really he could not ask for more. He help keep the streets safe, it was taxing at times but he never slipped and let someone get away.<p>

He could always pick apart the case; no detail would be able to escape his sight. He would always piece it together.

"He is brilliant" others would say, "He can get to the bottom of any sort of trouble with his head intact." James would often shake his head because it was usually his best friend Black who would be talking about his exploits at the bar…. With more than one or two women…..

But in true he could do just about everything Black said.

"He even tamed a dragon, told the thing to put the criminal down so we could take him in for questioning!"

Except that, James had just laid out a plan so the wizard to run through the dragons nest. Poor sod didn't even see what was happening before his torso was swallowed. James swore he could hear the half man scream as he went down, legs on the ground still twitching.

Despite everything that happened, and all of his experience, James could not figure out his youngest son Harry. He was cold, detached, and calm. Sure he smiled when he was around, Harry was happy when James took the family out to a quidditch match. James always did his best to please his youngest son, but he would often catch that empty gaze in his sons eyes, before Harry noticed he was being watched by his father, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'Or is it mask?'

That one thought despite how small it was, haunted James. That his own son had to wear a mask around his family….

Xxx

* * *

><p>About 1 year later<p>

"Mom, Dad! Can we go to the park today? I want to swing with Harry! Please Mom! It's our birthday!"

Both Parents gave a happy sigh, and nodded.

"Yes, we can go to the Park today, it should be safe, we just have to be back before it gets dark, so we can open your presents. Ok?"

Scott was exuberant with this news "YAY! COME ON HARRY! LET'S GO!"

Xxx

* * *

><p>Harry cracked a smile at the funny antics of his older brother, he allowed himself to be dragged along to the park 10 minutes away.<p>

Despite everything, Harry found that he had a bond with his brother, nothing magical mind you, just a bond. No one could open him up like his brother could. He was always there, even if he was a little distant when it was only Lily there, Harry knew Scott cared for him. They would always share that.

Harry would never have anything like that with his other family. His dad was always out, catching criminals. Harry was fine with this, he understood, but he would never connect with him, because of how absorbed in work he was.

Padfoot was great and all, but they had nothing to talk about really. He was a dog, and he went after girls who, in Harry's eye's, were "Yucky…" (6years old remember.) So they had almost no ground, any ways, his uncle would hang out with Scott more, they had a lot more fun that way.

Uncle Moony was the one who was closest really. Even if he was barely around, he always knew what to say to Harry. Encouraging talks about things Harry like, usually books he liked to read, and magic that was "cool". But once again, Moony was rarely there, he had a lot of work to do, keeping information on dark creatures up to date and fed to his dad. And when he did have free time, it was spent in the bottom Potter manor, chained up in a bare room, with a few silver bars, and chains to keep in place during the full moon. So he only saw him one day before the moon, and the day after.

Xxx

* * *

><p>Harry was scared shitless the first time he saw Moony in his Wolf form. He had opened the door to see the what was on the other side.<p>

Moony yelled at him to get out.

"Harry! What are you doing here! you need to- to-! ARRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Moony, the most gentle and caring man Harry had ever met besides his father, transformed into a beast. The thing took a swing at the young boy, and caught his arm through the bars. Giving Harry scars all down his arm.

Lupin was in the middle of chaining himself up, when it happened, so he was unable to do up the final link, because of that mistake his upper body was still mobile.

Thankfully the silver bars were still in place…. That may have been the only reason Harry lived that night.

xxx

* * *

><p>Harry didn't turn into a werewolf thankfully, but he found he had a sharper sense of smell, and he no longer needed those glasses. If you looked at the scars he received, you would see four lines racing down his arm, from his shoulder to the back of his hand.<p>

After the night was over, and Moony regained his mind, he raced to the mini medical wing they had and apologized to Harry. He did so over and over again. If it was anyone else who did this, Harry would have hated them, and shunned them for the rest of his life. But this was his FAVORATE uncle, the one who he was closest to, and who he cared deeply towards. He accepted the apology easily, he didn't want to lose one of the pillars of his life after all.

Even with that said, Harry may have forgiven Lupin the man, but from then on, Harry allowed a resentment to form towards all werewolves. Because of that night, no matter what, Moony would never get a bond like Scott did.

The last one in his family was his mother. The leading role in his life. She was loving and caring when others were around, but the moment they left, she would be made of ice when dealing with Harry. Scott was fine, she was all warm and fuzzy with him, but not Harry. And no matter what harry did, she would not be happy, or show the same level of love towards him.

After years of that sort of treatment, Harry lost a lot of his emotion After all, children mimic what they see, and all he was really showed was ice. He was unsure if his mom hated him or not. But for now, he was fine with how things are. She did not openly hate him, and he behaved himself, and made himself small when she wanted him to.

We can all safely assume Scott is the closest to Harry at this point.

Xxx

* * *

><p>Harry and Scott played all day long, on the swings, and slides. They even climbed a few trees and jumped down into the waiting arms of their parents. It was a good day, until a Padfoot showed up.<p>

"James! We need you at HQ! We have had sightings in the next town of some vampires! We were ordered to take care of them, or at least contain them until we can get more wizards there. Hurry!"

"Lily, take the kids back to the house, and make sure the wards up. OK?"

Lily nodded and ran towards the twins.

James grabbed a hold of his partners arm and Apparated away.

Xxx

* * *

><p>Lily ran to the kids, and got their attention really fast.<p>

"WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!"

Scott was the one to ask "Why?"

"There are vampires nearby we need to go now!"

Harry asked "Where's dad?"

"He went to take care of them, now let's go."

Harry shrugged and started to walk towards the house. Scott was a little reluctant to go.

Lilly had to pry him off of the slide. When she turned around Harry was near the edge of the park waiting for them.

Lily may have disliked Harry, but she had to give him one thing at least. When he was asked to do something, he did it, within reason of course. And he did the things that were often not said.

Like 'Go, but don't go too far, if you do, wait for us.' Or 'Come here, when you do, wait until we say you may leave, or you know you can.'

She ran towards the street, with Scott in tow. She was only 20 feet away from Harry when she saw it. The ghostly figure of a vampire.

"Harry! Run!" Scott screamed.

But alas it was too late. The vampire swung his arm, allowing it to connect to Harry's side. A loud crack rang through the park, and it acted as a signal. Two other vampires emerged from the darkness, surrounding Lily and Scott. The one who hit Harry, picked up his limp and whimpering form, and disappeared into the night.

Lily cursed; despite everything she did not want Harry dead. She knew the likelihood of getting him back slim to none.

She cursed herself for losing track of the time. 'When did it get so dark? It was light out only a minute ago…'

Out loud she spoke to the two left.

"You will never take us."

The man on the right chuckled.

"I'm fine with that, just so you know Grat enjoys drinking from the young while they struggle. Your kid he took will be in for a world of pain for a few hours. At least until, the sun comes up, but that is a good 8 hours. We will be more 'gentle' then that, don't you worry."

Xxx

* * *

><p>Whatever the vampire was hoping to do, just backfire from those words. Lily was sent into a frenzy, Spell flew left and right, after 10 minutes the one who spoke, and she held off the last until James arrived.<p>

"Lily!" He with his co workers took down the Vampire in short order.

"What happened!" At those words Lily lost all self control. She along with her favorite child were nearly eaten, or drain of blood. She could only imagine what Harry is going through.

"He took him away James!" Lily Cried "He took Harry!"

James, Sirius, and Remus froze at her words. "Who took him Lily? Do you know his name?"

"The others said his name was Grat…" Lily once again descended into a fit of tears. The men froze once more; Grat was known to completely empty the bodies of his victims, usually kids…..

Xxx

* * *

><p>Later that night Sirius was walking with the others in his dog form, wandering the streets following the scent of the lost boy. They walked on until the sun began to rise once more. They kept the outlook for anything that could help them, but so far only the nose of their best friend could be of use.<p>

After 2 hours of wandering around, with 4 false leads, they found the right place.

James fell to his name, over come with grief. Sirius shifted back into a human so the smell didn't overwhelm him, And Remus, Remus just stood there, patting the shoulder of his friend, unable to do anything else but stare. If they were not in tune to gruesome sights, they would have lost their stomach contents.

But even as they are used to seeing this sort of thing, the fact that it was the kid they loved, really hit home for them.

The clearing they had walked in was once a nice view. Trees and green grass, an open place to take your dog and throw the Frisbee around.

Now it had a patch of bare earth, were something was thrown down hard into, mini trenches where it looked like little hands tried to grab onto something to stop from being pulled around, limbs of trees were broken and scattered, about.

A bunch of foot prints, like there was an entire group here, for some reason, and it wasn't like it was the three vampires before, but it looked like there was 30.

But that wasn't was bad. What was really the shock was all of the blood, and body parts. Everywhere you would look; there was a hand, head or neck with puncture marks in it. The entire area was bathed in blood, one brown bark was covered in red, the grass could very turn to that color because of all of the blood that had been absorbed into the ground.

"Where was the wizards that were sent here to take care of this!" Lupin quietly asked.

Sirius pointed, not trusting his voice, towards a body half dressed in Auror colors. Similar bodies laid around it.

Xxx

* * *

><p>They could only stay there for 10 minutes. Then they had to leave, and head back to the house.<p>

Scott had expected for harry to be brought home, instead his father broke down into a mess of tears, on his hands and knees crying like a kid. Scott was sure that no matter what Harry was going to come home, that his dad would bring back his brother safely, and they could open their presents together.

Seeing not only his dad, but his mom there on the floor with him, and his uncles who also broke into silent tears. Scott knew, he would never see his twin again. Soon after that realization, he fell to on his butt, hugged his knees, and wished this nightmare would be over. So he could wake up, and see his brother shaking him awake from this bad dream.

No matter how many times he closed his eyes, hoping this was fake….. He would be disappointed.

Xxx

* * *

><p>What's good people?<p>

Ok, I may not be writing this story any more. I have a hard time getting chapters out, and its stressing me out with what I have going on right now. Sorry to those who like this story so far, but until further notice.

This story will be on hold.

Sorry.


End file.
